Thanksgiving With The Levins
by KandiLips
Summary: "It can't be that bad Kevin. I mean, tons of families fight over things during the holidays, it's normal." Kevin looked down at his boot-clad feet and shook his head with a smirk. "You can't... even... understand." GWEVIN ONE-SHOT. Rated T for kissing.


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Moshi moshi! Haha, I just went all Japanese on you guys. So, as you all know, I've totally been neglecting the living crudiness out of my FF account, and not just my account, but all of my readers, too, and for that I'm sooo sorry. Like, honestly, I would slit my wrists and leap off the highest point of the Eiffel Tower for you guys; not even kidding, I love you all. It's just Mono's a bitch, and it really took me down. Hard. I was like on my death bed; crying out for the old stuffed animal that I used to snuggle with when I was five years old and all that crap. (True story… don't make fun of me) Anyways, my not-so-kind BFF, Riss, took pictures, and seriously the difference from then to now is like, insane. I looked like freaking Gollum (from Lord of the Rings) on crack. So, yup. Sorry I wasn't around then, but I'm slowly recovering now, and let me tell you, I feel oodles better. It's crazy, in an amazing way. I'll have to give my Doc a hug later.

So, getting back to the point, I thought I'd celebrate the end of my pain and suffering with a good, ole Fanfic about Thanksgiving. Why? I don't freaking know, I just feel like dishing one out right now. Don't be hatin'.

Continuing on.

This little bit just reminded me insanely of my family during the Holidays. And I hope it makes you chortle to points of madness, just like it did for me. So, there you have it: the longest Author's Note ever created by man (or woman, geez). Enjoy the happy, little family-time story! (Btw- 'crudiness' isn't actually a real word. It's made up, just like the term 'goggledygook'. But when you're as cool as my brother, then you can make up any word you want. According to him, at least.)

STANDARD DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Ben 10. I do, however, own Riss's little brother, Ben. (Well, not really, but I'm working on it) Unfortunately, he doesn't turn into aliens, have a crazy smoothie fetish, or own a snazzy watch. But like I said, I'm working on it.

* * *

><p>A thick shroud of silver mist clung to the air that freezing, blustery, November day; coating the daytime blue and veiling most of the sun's sparkling radiance. Even though the weather insinuated a depressing and gloomy kind of aura, Gwen and Kevin walked slowly and joyously, arm in arm, down the sidewalk; taking in the bliss of the perfect, peaceful little moment they were happy to share together as they made their way to Thanksgiving dinner at Kevin's house.<p>

The scarlet-haired teen snuggled closer into her boyfriend; simultaneously shutting her eyes closed and sighing deeply and contentedly. The dark-haired ex-ruffian smirked lightly and slid his arm securely around Gwen's waist; bringing her closer to him.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me." Kevin grinned down at her, his ebony-colored eyes shimmering, and brought his other hand around to softly cup Gwen's cheek.

"Mmmm." A cute smile danced across Gwen's lips as her eyelids fluttered open; her arms wrapping up and around his neck as his lips touched hers and she laughed into the kiss. Kevin always did this to her. He was like magic; injecting her heart with the sweetest of pure euphoria whenever she was around him.

The obsidian-eyed boy joined in with her laughter as he purposely began dragging her off of the sidewalk's path and onto a nearby neighbor's lawn, where he comically threw himself into a rather large pile of vibrant, fallen leaves; taking the highly amused red head down with him, and pulling her onto his chest.

There they spent what felt like an eternity of ecstasy; kissing, and laughing, and playing, and smiling, and rolling around in the crinkly, brilliantly-hued leaves, and just thinking about how completely perfect it all was.

Until, of course, they were interrupted by the particularly nasty, grouchy, old woman who has spend the majority of her morning raking up the stray leaves into a pile that the duo had just destroyed with their frivolous antic.

"GET OFF OF MY LAWN!" The lady growled furiously, placing her hands firmly on her hips and glaring down at the two teens like they were the most terrible of criminals. "You evil little creatures! NOW I have to rake this all up all over again!"

Gwen and Kevin jolted apart, and peered up innocently from behind their large fortress of leaves; their arms still around each other. "Err, do you want me to rake these up for you, M'am?" Kevin smiled angelically.

"_No_!" The relatively small elderly woman snarled, venom churning in her crazed stare.

"Oh. Sorry, Mrs. Brady. It, uh… won't happen again?" The bad-boy grinned sheepishly up at her. Gwen smiled brilliantly.

"LIES! You just keep telling yourself that, young Mr. Levin. I know the truth._ I_ know what you teenagers are all about. Sex, and drugs, and defacing public property! But know this: I've got my eye on you, boy." The woman made a rather humorous gesture to her deeply narrowed eyes, and then snatched up her rake, looking ready to beat them with it. She turned away and scurried back into her house.

She left the two, collapsed in the leaf pile, their bodies shaking with electrifying laughter. After a long while of continuous chuckling, Kevin helped Gwen to her feet, and once more, pulled her close to him as they resumed their journey to Kevin's house down the sidewalk. The two began to melt into a wondrous bliss again.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, Kevin started laughing maniacally again, and Gwen glanced up at him with bewilderment laced in her gaze.

"Do you remember when Mrs. Brady said she was going to 'keep her eye on me'? She's blind."

And Gwen and Kevin continued along their way to the Thanksgiving feast; giggling wildly at each other's jokes and snuggling as they went.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching Kevin's home, the ex-con stopped in his tracks and glanced over at his red-haired girlfriend. He tugged at her arm, pulling her back and placing his hands on her shoulders right as she had begun to advance towards the front door.<p>

"What are you..?" Gwen started questioningly.

"Just one thing before we go in," Kevin cut her off with a blossoming grin. "I just wanted to warn you that my family is _crazy bad _when it comes to sharing. It must just be because we're all so stubborn." The ex-ruffian joked, gesturing towards himself, and Gwen smirked. "Just… don't freak out when they fight over things, ok?"

The ginger laughed incredulously. "It can't be that bad Kevin. I mean, tons of families fight over things during the holidays, it's normal."

Kevin looked down at his boot-clad feet and shook his head with a smirk. "You can't... even... understand."

"Well, we better go inside before they start fighting over who gets to file the Missing Person's Report for us." Gwen rolled her eyes at her seemingly over exaggerating boyfriend, and he nodded with a widespread grin, taking her hand and leading her towards the door.

Perfectly on cue with their entry, the duo was bombarded with smiles, hugs, and greetings from all of the dark-haired Levins.

"Gwen, Kevin!" Kevin's mom darted out of the crowd to embrace the two teenagers individually, looking rather overwhelmed and anxious in the midst of all the company.

"Hey, Mrs. Levin! You look… really, really stressed. Need any help in the kitchen?" Gwen asked politely as she glanced down at the woman's oven mitt-clad hands, and Kevin wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh no, Gwen. That's so kind of you, but I can handle this." She smiled sweetly at the red head. "I was only worried because I had no idea where you two were. You're a half hour late." Mrs. Levin turned her head to glance at her son, who instinctually, she knew was the one responsible for this, and he looked back at her innocently. "I thought you promised no more detours, Kevin! What have you been doing…?" The woman inquired, getting her answer out of them instantaneously as she took notice of how the pair was blushing furiously.

"Uh huh." Mrs. Levin smiled, her eyes darting between the embarrassed teenagers for a moment, and then she laughed lively. "Oh, you two. What am I going to do with you?" She sighed and shook her head, patting her son's shoulder. "Food's on the table in ten."

"Thank you, Mrs. Levin." Gwen smiled serenely, her cheeks still slightly flushed.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Kevin forced an uneasy smile.

"No problem." Then the woman pursed her lips, frowning. "Oh, and you might want to go and find Ben before he breaks my Smoothie Maker."

Gwen and Kevin nodded, and the woman retreated back to the kitchen.

"This way." The midnight-haired boy grabbed hold of the girl's hand and led her through the sea of black towards the Rec. room.

"Wow, I must seem so, incredibly out of place here." Gwen stated wearily. "You know, with my hair being red and everything." She pointed to her head with a deepening frown.

Kevin smirked, and he looked down at her with an amused expression and he shook his head. "Gwen, I'm not lying when I say that your hair is the most beautiful in this entire town. Don't worry about not fitting in; everyone here is going to go crazy with jealously every time they look at you."

A grin played across Gwen's face with warm felicity, and she reached up to kiss Kevin's cheek. "How is it that you're so bad with other people, but with me, you always know exactly what to say?"

"Because I can be myself with you." He stated seriously and simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and he smiled, giving her a warm, one armed squeeze.

The couple arrived at the Rec. room and peered in to spot a certain, loveable brunette teen whip his head around to face them, and then grin towards his two best friends; a smoothie in hand.

"About time you two showed up! I've been _all alone_ here for like ages!" Ben giggled.

Kevin glanced over at Gwen with a derisive expression, only to find that she was mirroring it.

The brown-haired teen raised the cup-bound smoothie in his grasp into the air and took an enormous swig. "Mmmm. God, you've gotta try this."

"Uh, no thanks, Ben." Gwen rolled her eyes, and strode over to tear the smoothie away from her cousin. He looked like he was about to bawl his eyes out like a little kid. "I think you've had quite enough of this. For some reason I still can't even begin to explain, it gets you drunk, in a way." And with that, she slammed the confiscated beverage into the trash can.

Growling and glaring down at her with the most fury-drenched of all expressions, Ben didn't even have time to speak before the house was filled with the repeated shouting of: "Time to eat, time to eat!"

The brunette spun around once more to point at his cousin with a single outstretched finger; his expression completely venomous. "I'll get you…._next….time_." He snarled, gritting his teeth like a rabid dog. He turned and stormed out of the room. "I'LL GET YOU!"

Kevin chuckled, and took Gwen's arm again. "You sure you're related?"

* * *

><p>Eating with the Levins started out as a joyous occasion. Every, single one of the black-haired family members was rambling on and on about their lives, gossip, and recent events. Gwen was being pounded with question after question, which was the common result of being a family member's girlfriend, and, just as Kevin had predicted earlier, <em>everyone <em>was staring enviously at Gwen's brilliantly-shaded hair. Even Ben was staring, but only for different reasons; his overly furious, merciless gaze never strayed from her. He was wonderful at staring contests.

"So, Gwen, what school do you go to again?" One of Kevin's aunts inquired curiously as she peered across the table at the jade-eyed girl.

Before she could even answer, the cheerful family atmosphere was completely shattered as Kevin's strong-willed grandmother suddenly shot up from her seat and shrieked: "That's _my_ turkey leg!"

The whole table went dead silent.

The old woman shakily outstretched her arm towards it to grab it, but one of Kevin's aunts beat her to it; swiftly snatching it up and slamming it down onto her plate. "Sorry, Elsa, but you got the turkey leg last year, it's _mine _now." She growled, lifting the meat slowly up to her mouth to sink her teeth into it.

"NOOOO!" A grey haired man who must have been Kevin's grandfather actually _leaped_ across the table, soaring through the air for a moment before crashing and tackling the screaming aunt down into the brown, carpeted floor. The pair wrestled for what seemed like a millennium before one of Kevin's little boy cousins, who was sitting relatively close to the fight, silently reached down, plucked the turkey leg from the grandfather's hand, and shoved it into his mouth.

End of story. The grandfather, aunt and grandfather sat there in the midst of the meal, practically bawling their eyes out, and the rest of the large family simply went right on back to doing whatever they had been doing.

Except for Gwen. She looked completely paralyzed with fear and shock as she kept her gaze locked on Kevin's sobbing family members, refusing to look away.

Her boyfriend looked down at her, his expression thoroughly apologetic, and he reached out to place a supporting hand on her back, as she looked like she was going to topple over out of her seat. "You okay?" He questioned, concern washing over his face.

"Uh… yeah. But what just…?" Gwen gazed up at the ex-ruffian, looking completely dazed and perplexed.

Kevin simply shook his head. "I warned you, didn't I?" Then he grinned sarcastically. "Just wait until you see desert. It gets a whooole lot better."

And he wasn't lying. Desert came, and after several more brawls during dinner, Grandma Levin was at it again.

"Those are MY tarts! Hands off!" She screeched, waving her hands around like a mad woman.

"Really?" Grandpa Levin scoffed. "Well now, I don't see your name on them!"

"Give them here! I think we all know I always get what I want!" The bitter old woman hollered.

"You say that _every _Thanksgiving!" Kevin's aunt growled, eyeing the tarts ravenously. "I want the tarts this time!"

That was when Kevin's uncle stepped in. "That's right! Lydia gets the tarts this time!" He stared at the tasty pastries with intense desire then turned to shoot a quick glance at his wife. "You'll share with me, right darling?"

"MINEE!" Grandma Levin screamed, scrambling up from her seat once more and preparing herself to pounce on the tarts, a lion upon prey.

"No, they're MINE!" The furious aunt bellowed, jolting to her feet in an instant.

"NO, I want them!" Ben chimed in, giggling merrily; completely ecstatic that he finally had the chance to join a real life family feud. The occupants of the room went quiet for a short moment, unsure as to what Ben, who was very obviously not a Levin, was doing there, as he had kept dead quiet for the majority of the dinner, and not many people had even noticed his presence. They all stared at him with perplexity and bafflement. "I'm one of Kevin's friends." Ben explained, gesturing to himself. And the fighting persevered.

"ENOUGH!" Kevin's mom finally yelled, ultimately getting the crowd's attention. "Listen, everyone, can't we _just _get along this holiday? Every time it's the same; it's always a competition over every, single, little thing! Can't we just get along for once, and come together as a family?"

The arguing family members in the room pondered over this for a long moment, before answering all at once with the same answer: "NO!"

And with that, the entire table commenced yelling; bickering so loudly, that no one could hear who was saying what anymore.

Silently and wordlessly, Kevin took hold of the petrified Gwen's hand and quickly led her from the room to a safer, more stable location: the living room.

He brought her over to the couch and helped to sit her down; smirking at the still-traumatized expression on the beautiful ginger's face.

"It can't be that bad Kevin!" The grinning ebony-haired teen quoted and mimicked his girlfriend, speaking in an abnormally high-pitched voice. "I mean, tons of families fight over things during the holidays, it's normal!"

"Oh, shut up." Gwen laughed, burying her face into the onyx-eyed teen's chest, and he chuckled, wrapping his arms snugly around her.

"Hey, Kevin?"

"What?"

"Your family's insane."

"I know, Gwen. Trust me, I know."

The jade-gazed girl pulled her head back so that she could glance up at him curiously. She yawned. "So, why don't you do something about it? You know, tell them to stop."

Kevin sighed. "You're a slow learner, aren't you?" The redhead glared up at him viciously. "I'm joking, I'm joking! Well, you saw what happened back there with my mom. She tried to tell them, it just made them fight more." The ex-con shook his dark mane. "You just don't understand, these people are never going to learn."

Gwen nodded. "Maybe." Her eyes then widened immensely as an idea suddenly sparkled in her gaze. She smirked. "Or… _maybe_ they just need to be put in their place…"

The raven-haired Osmosian stared down at her incredulously for a moment, and then the scarlet-haired girl reached up and whispered her plan into his ear; giggling and speaking softly.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after all the rest of the family had finished brawling over the desert items, they began to curiously invade the living room; all sitting themselves down comfily around the big, plasma-screen TV.<p>

And, then the fighting ensued.

"I want to watch _CSI_!" Grandpa Levin growled, pounding his fists down against the soft, sofa upholstery.

"No, _Operah_! _Operah_'s on! Put on _Operah_, now!" The annoying aunt snarled viciously, practically spitting.

"Are you all nuts?" Grandma Levin shrieked, flailing her arms around violently like she was having some kind of a wild seizure. "_Golden Girls_ is having a special holiday marathon! Goddamn it, put it on nowwww!"

"C…S…I! C…S….I!" The grandfather hollered, shaking the entire couch as she bounced up and down rhythmically to his chanting.

"O….perah!"

"NO! Golden…."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Kevin screamed as loud as he could, sending a vast majority of his family members jumping out of their seats or falling over. "This is MY house, MY roof, and MY TV! And I 'm gonna watch whatever I want to watch because you can't tell me what to do here! You're all just too damn stubborn , and if you don't like what I'm going to watch, you'll all just have to LEAVE."

Silence pursued. No one spoke, moved, or even blinked. And slowly, one by one, Kevin's obnoxiously rude family members got up off of the couch and retreated back into the kitchen where they could go and harass someone else.

"And that's the first time they've ever stopped fighting. For anybody." Kevin grinned triumphantly down at his girlfriend.

"Told ya." She laughed, smiling up cutely at him, and the couple laughed harmoniously together for long while. Gwen suddenly felt very mesmerized by Kevin's intense, dark stare, and she wondered what had caused the mood of the moment to change. Honestly, she didn't care. All she knew was that at that exact moment, she wanted nothing more than to kiss Kevin.

And he felt the same about her. "I think this amazing breakthrough calls for some celebration." He smirked in a very suave manner down at the girl. "Wanna see my room?"

"Mmmhmm." Gwen felt the corners of her lips perk up into an amused, little smile, and she began giggling nonstop as the dark-eyed boy suddenly swooped her up into his arms and ran swiftly up the stairs with her; carrying her bride-style. Gwen didn't even remember seeing anything in Kevin's room except for the bed, maybe because that was all she had time to see. Before she knew it, Kevin had flipped the beautiful, giggling redhead over onto her back on top of the bed; silencing her as his lips crashed down on hers with potent avidity. She moaned slightly, slipping her arms up and around his neck and pulling him enthusiastically closer to her. Kevin poured out all his emotions as he kissed her; what he felt for her and always had felt for her was completely overwhelming, and his heart hammered against his ribcage like a mallet. This was the strong, beautiful, wonderful girl that had always admired, the girl that he had wanted to love him and to want him as much as he loved and wanted her. And now, he finally had her; she was his, and he was hers, and they were so completely enveloped in serenity and joy. He could love no one more than he loved her; no one would ever be able to compete with Gwen. The scarlet-haired teen passionately kissed him back, shivering with pleasure at the sensation of their lips moving slowly against each other; coming together perfectly, like they were made for each other. They _were _made for each other. She was so irrevocably, completely, and eternally in love with Kevin; her heart was flooded with euphoria and bliss. And she knew that she always would be; that would never change. The midnight-haired boy changed the tone of the kiss, kissing Gwen hungrily and fervently, his fingers moving softly and getting tangled in her long, shimmering orange mane. The ginger responded by wrapping her legs snugly up and around Kevin's waist, seductively holding him closer. Her hands moved slowly up and down Kevin's back; her fingertips lingering along his spine; making the boy shiver…

"GWEN! KEVIN! Can you come down here for a second? I need some help!"

Their wonderful moment of bliss was temporarily torn apart as Mrs. Levin called the duo downstairs.

Kevin growled into the kiss; furious at his mother for interrupting the euphoric event. "Kevin…." Gwen gasped as his lips moved to plant kisses on her neck, and she shuddered with pleasure. "Kevin, we need to go help her…"

"No." The bad-boy growled grumpily in between kisses. "I need you right now." He captured his girlfriend's lips with his own again.

Gwen let Kevin kiss her for what seemed like a million years before breaking away and placing her hands firmly on her hips. "I mean it Kev. We need to go help your mom. _Right now_. She's been so nice to us all day."

Kevin grumbled unhappily, but nodded. "And then…?"

Gwen smiled sexily. "And _then _we can come back here, and continue this."

"Deal." The black-haired teen sprinted quicker than lightning down the stair case, linking his arm through that of the green-eyed girl's. "Come on! Sooner we help, the sooner we can go back!" He grinned and leaned down to kiss Gwen's cheek, causing her to giggle.

Somehow, they always seemed to have that effect on each other.

* * *

><p><span>AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:<span>

Awwww, cuteness! Personally, I adore this sappy kinda fluff. (Not to be biased or anything…) It makes me feel giddy and crap, even when I write it. So, hope you enjoyed this little fic, and if you did, (or even if you didn't, I don't freaking care) please click the wondrous, superb little Review linky thingy down below and pour out all your feelings on this story. That'd be much appreciated. Cheers!


End file.
